memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Duncan McNeill
Robert Duncan McNeill is the actor best known for portraying Tom Paris on Star Trek: Voyager. He had previously appeared as Cadet Nicholas Locarno in the fifth season episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation entitled "The First Duty". He has also directed episodes of Star Trek: Voyager and Enterprise. He attended high school in Atlanta, Georgia after moving around with his parents a lot as a child. While in high school, he performed in many regional theaters and eventually decided to pursue an acting career. He auditioned for and won a place at the acting conservatory at The Julliard School in New York. While at Juilliard, he performed in numerous stage plays and began to audition for roles in film and television. McNeill also won an uncredited bit part in the 1981 thriller Sharky's Machine, which was filmed on location in Atlanta; his scene ended up being cut from the final edition of the film. McNeill's first true break came when he won the role of Charlie Brent on the popular daytime soap opera All My Children in 1986. Soon after he was cast in a critically praised episode of the 1980's edition of The Twilight Zone, A Message from Charity, co-starring with James Cromwell. He went on to co-star with DS9 guest performers Frank Langella and Meg Foster in the 1987 science fiction/fantasy film Masters of the Universe, which also featured McNeill's frequent Voyager co-star Anthony De Longis. In 1988, after winning a Daytime Emmy nomination for Best Young Actor, McNeill left All My Children to join the cast of the Broadway hit Six Degrees of Separation, winning praise for his portrayal of the character Rick. He would go on to appear in the television mini-series Lucky/Chances in 1990, along with DS9 guest star Jimmie F. Skaggs. That same year, McNeill made a guest appearance on the hit TV series Quantum Leap, starring future Star Trek: Enterprise actors Scott Bakula and Dean Stockwell. The following year, he appeared on L.A. Law (with Corbin Bernsen and Larry Drake), and in 1992, he would make his first Star Trek appearance, playing Nick Locarno in the Next Generation episode "The First Duty." He was a featured guest star in an episode of Murder, She Wrote (with William Windom) and in the TV movie One More Mountain (with Jean Simmons and Larry Drake). He joined the cast of the short-lived television series Going to Extremes and performed again on Broadway before winning the role of Tom Paris on Star Trek: Voyager. It was during his time on Voyager that McNeill began a career behind the camera. Beginning with the Voyager episode "Sacred Ground" in 1996, McNeill has made an impressive turn as a director for episodic television. He would go on to direct three more episodes of Voyager. He would also write and direct two short original films, The Battery (1998) and 9mm of Love (2000), both of which featured his Voyager co-star Ethan Phillips. Since then, he has directed episodes of Dawson's Creek, Dead Like Me, Everwood, The O.C., One Tree Hill, Desperate Housewives, Medium, and, of course, Star Trek: Enterprise. Since Star Trek: Voyager came to an end in 2001, McNeill has worked primarily as a director. However, he did co-star in the independent horror movie Infested in 2002. This film also featured Mark Margolis in the cast. McNeill currently resides in Los Angeles. He lives with his wife, Carol Seder (whom he married around 1988), and their three children: daughter Taylor (b. 11 June 1990) and sons Kyle (b. 12 April 1994) and Carter Jay (b. 21 January 1998). Episodes directed * VOY **"Sacred Ground" **"Unity" **"Someone to Watch Over Me" **"Body and Soul" * ENT **"Cold Front" **"The Breach" **"Twilight" **"Countdown" External links * Official Website * * McNeill, Robert Duncan McNeill, Robert Duncan McNeill, Robert Duncan McNeill, Robert Duncan de:Robert Duncan McNeill es:Robert Duncan McNeill pl:Robert Duncan McNeill